jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41/Archiv5
Bild Du ich hab eine Frage zu dem Bild wo Kenobi, Anakin usw. mit der Macht vereint sind. Bei der letzten Version: Wer is der Mensch im Hintergrund? Finwe 20:03, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Meinst du das Bild auf meiner Benutzeseite?--Yoda41 Admin 20:21, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist Yoda41^^. Und Yoda: Du hast über 17.000 edits^^. Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 20:23, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::In beiden Punkten geb ich Asajj recht ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 20:24, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok danke, aber dazu hab ich dann noch ne frage zu dem bild^^. Warum wurde der Anakin verjüngert? Also am Anfang ist er alt aber dann wieder jung. Finwe 11:19, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja das ist dir gut aufgefallen! Diese Szene zu verändern war der größte Fehler den die in den Special Editions machen konnten. Die neue Version davon ist so behindert und sinnlos, dass es weh tut, die SE zu sehen....--Yoda41 Admin 13:30, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja ist es eigendlich auch, da Yoda und Obi-Wan sich ja auch nicht in ihren jungen zustand zurück verwandeln! Die sollten das mal wieder rückgänig machen ist echt schwachsinn, das gerade Darth Vader, eine Halb Maschine, plötzlich als Machtgeist jung wird! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:38, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ja da haben die Produzenten echt nicht nachgedacht, beseonders wenn man es so betrachtet, dass nur Luke diese Geister sieht, da er so stark in der Macht ist. Er sieht diese Personen, die ihm nahestanden, so wie er sie kannte. Woher soll er denn wissen, wie sein Vater vor seiner Geburt aussah. Das ist so krank ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 13:41, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Echt dumme Szene und die Szene wo Greedo als erstes schießt finde ich persöhnlich auch irgendwie dumm! Ich kann nicht glauben das ein so erfahrener Kopfgeldjäger so derbe daneben schießt, ausserdem ist Han Solo da ja noch eine Art Verbrecher und hätte meines erachtens auch als erstes geschossen! Das hätte doch jeder gemacht oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:48, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja auch die Szene ist in der SE nicht besser als im Original!--Yoda41 Admin 13:50, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Glaub ich auch nich dass Greedo daneben schießen kann und dann auch noch aus der Entfernung! Finwe 14:07, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja die Szene mit Greedo ist echt dumm ich hätte ihn auch einfach so niedergeschossen. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:31, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Frage Hallo Yoda41, du hattest mal Interesse am Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg bekundet und ich wollte nur wissen, ob dieses Interesse noch besteht ? Periphalos :Im Prinzip schon, ich fand die Spielweise nur etwas kompliziert, und für soviel Zeitaufwand um mich da reinzufinden hab ich auf grund der uni im Moment keine zeit. Daher hatte ich überlegt selber ein Star Wars Rollenspiel aufzumachen, in Form eines Forums. Dafür such ich noch Helfer (Moderatoren) und natürlich Mitspieler.--Yoda41 Admin 18:13, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Also Foren RS haben wir allerdings auch anzubieten ^^ 89.182.157.92 Forum 89.182.157.92 :Echt du machst ein Spel Yoda41 cool, wenn du das fertig hast, dann würde ich mich über eine Meldung freuen. Boba 18:16, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja aber die sind dann alle schon so lange online, dass man sich lange reinlesen muss, um mitzukommen. Ich will daher ein Forum neu aufmachen, wo alle auf dem gleichen stand sind. Oder hab ihr Forenrollenspiele, die gerade erst starten?--Yoda41 Admin 18:17, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Das hört sich gut an Boba! Haben wir weitere potentielle Mitspieler?--Yoda41 Admin 18:18, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du kannst jederzeit eines starten..manchmal laufen zwei oder drei gleichzeitig, sind ja verschiedene einheiten 89.182.157.92 ::::"Haben wir weitere potentielle Mitspieler?" Eventuell, wenn mir das jemand mal erklärt. Cody 18:23, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich hätte auch book zu Spielen aber mal sehen;) --Der Heilige Klingone 18:24, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hey Nils, book heißt Buch und ist englisch ;) du meinst wohl bock ;) Wie das Spiel funktioniert weiß ich auch nicht, aber Yoda41 wird es sicherlich gleich erklären. Boba 18:26, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schamlos meine seriöse Frage für eure Bettelei ausgenutzt..keinen Respekt die Leute. Macht doch ein eigenes Thema auf...*pfff* Periphalos 18:28, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen, als Beleidigung? Boba 18:29, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hoffentlich nicht. @Boba: Blaster schussbereit?!^^ Cody 18:33, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Würde eventuell auch mitspielen! Ich habe auch Buch auf das Spiel!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:32, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Beleidigung, Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob normale Menschen nicht in der Lage sein können so etwas wie Respekt zu erkennen, etwas nicht zu machen, weil es vielleicht sehr plump und impertinent rüberkommt. Euch dürfte doch klar sein, das meine seriöse Frage durch euer Palaver zu einer Farce geworden ist. Obwohl die Logik eigentlich verlangt hätte, das ihr ein neues Thema aufmacht. Periphalos 18:48, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bitte?? Sag mal was soll denn das? Ich finde das richtig unverschämt, wieso soll deine Fragen zu einer Farce geworden sein? Jedem ist es erlaubt seine Meinung kund zu tun und sich an Diskussionen zu beteiligen. Ich finde es echt gemein von dir uns vorzuwerfen wir hätte keinen Respekt und uns auch noch vorzuschreiben wir sollen ein neues Thema aufmachen. Vor allen Dingen weil die Überschrift nichts spezielles anspricht und einfach nut Frage heißt. Boba 18:55, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Boba das war nett von dir, sniff ich habe bock immer so geschriben, also book. Und nie hat jemand etwas gesagt,danke! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:56, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Es ist kein Palaver, es ist genauso seriös und es sollte es nicht zur (Zitat:) Farce (Ende) werden. @Boba:Ich denke wir erschießen ihn nicht...tot nützt er uns nichts!^^ MfG Cody 18:57, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nun Boba, ich finde einen Einwand in solch einer Sache schon sehr ridikül, vor allem wenn du die Thematik objektiv betrachtest. Ich denke auch nicht das wir beide über das Thema Höfflichkeit und Respekt debattieren müssen. Meine Anfrage, bzw das Thema dazu, ist absolut Offensichtlich. Euer Lemma spiegelt etwas gleiches, in anderer Form wider und steht deswegen im Kontrast zu meiner Sache. Das ist unhöfflich und nimmt mir die Chance etwas effektiv zu bewirken. Natürlich darf jeder seine Meinung frei proklamieren, aber das hättest du auch mit zwei = und einem Wort machen können. Davon mal ganz abgesehen, lasse ich mich als imperialer Offizier von so einem Kopfgeldjägerabschaum nicht denunzieren *g* Periphalos 19:03, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Pass lieber auf wenn wir uns alle zusammen schließen und alle unsere Blaster Schuss bereit in deine Visage halten dann heulste doch!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:08, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::nach Bearbeitungskonlikt: ::Nun ich sehe das mal als eine Art Entschuldigung, die ich auch annehme und damit das hier nicht aus dem Ruder läuft, werde ich mich ebenfalls entschuldigen und deine Einwände akzeptieren. Und noch was, im Gegensatz zu Imperialen, folde ich keinem senilem alten Zirkusaffen sondern meiner Ehre;) Viele Grüße Boba 19:12, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schluss Diskussion beendet! Vertragt euch wieder!--Yoda41 Admin 19:09, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Jetzt beruhigt euch doch, ist bestimmt nur ein missverständnis. Um Periphalos wunsch nachzukommen, werde ich ein neues Thema zum thema Rollenspiel eröffnen.--Yoda41 Admin 19:01, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Rollenspiel Teil 1 Um das ganze nochmal in einem anderen Thema zusammenzufassen. (hoffe Periphalos ist damit zufrieden und lässt die Kopfgeldjäger in ruhe, die bestimmt keine Böse absicht hatten!!!) Also ich plane ein Forumrollenspiel zum Thema StarWars aufzumachen und suche nach interessierten Mitspielern und wenn leute schon Erfahrung mit Rollenspielen haben auch Moderatoren und Admins fürs Forum.--Yoda41 Admin 19:08, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Tja, dann gehöre ich wohl zu denen, die überhaupt keine Ahnung davon haben... Bild:;-).gif Wie funktioniert denn sowas? MfG Kyle 19:10, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Neueinsteiger können natürlich auch mitmachen. Ist nicht schwer und viel zu beachten gibts auch nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 19:11, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei und da ich schon das eine oder andere Rollenspiel gespielt habe würde ich mich über eine höhere Position freuen.;) Es kann natürlich sein, dass die sich unterscheiden, aber das wird sich zeigen. Boba 19:15, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Nun, eigentlich hätte ich auch Interesse, für ein Foren RS hab ich immer Zeit. Erfahrung hab ich auch, (auch mit administrativen Aufgaben) ^^ Periphalos ::::Gibt es denn schon mehr als die Idee...Anmeldung möglich? Periphalos :::::Ich hätte auch Intresse an dem Rollenspiel, das schockt bestimmt!:) GrußHeiliger Klingone 19:19, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Find ich ja nett, dass ich auch mitmachen dürfte, könnte mir jetzt trotzdem jemand erklären, wie sowas läuft? Yoda hat das schön diplomatisch übergangen... Bild:;-).gif Kyle 19:22, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Naja, du schaffst dir einen Charakter und beschreibst das was er tut...das trifft den Kern vom Rollenspiel. Periphalos :Also ansich so wie DSA? Boba 19:31, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Man kämpft doch aber auch mit dem Charakter oder nicht? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:32, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich würde auch mitmachen. Das läuft etwa so: Du schreibst: "Kyle geht um die Ecke, sieht eine Sturmtruppler und schießt auf ihn" dann sagt dir der Spielleiter ob du triffst oder nicht. (stimmt doch, oder Periphalos?) MfG Cody 19:37, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Also die Anmeldung ist noch nicht möglich (um auf Periphalos frage zu kommen), ich muss das Forum erst noch erstellen. Werde mich aber bald daran setzten. Es wird ungefähr so aufgebaut, wie dieses RPG hier: http://www.razyboard.com/system/index.php?id=elentari, bei dem ich auch Admin bin. Ich denke ich werde es auch beim selben Anbieter erstellen.--Yoda41 Admin 19:46, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Kann ich mir gut vorstellen... Ich könnte dir als zusätzlicher Ideeengeber helfen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst/wünschst/möchtest/annimmst. Cody 19:52, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Dann können wir ja schonmal anfangen uns unsere Charakter auszudenken, währendessen du an deinem Forum Arbeitest!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:53, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe auch TOTAL Lust auf eine Rollenspiel, habe damit schon etwas Erfahrung weil ich und mein Bruder das früher sehr oft gespielt haben. Meinen Bruder könnte ich auch mal fragen ob er Lust hätte. Und besonders geil ist es ja mit einem Star Wars spiel. Werde den etwas anfangen an einem Charakter zu denken --Der Heilige Klingone 20:31, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Alo ich hatte es so geplant, dass man sich Fantasie-Charakter zusammenbasteln kann, aber auch original Personen aus dem Star Wars Universum nehemn darf. Die dürfen dann insgesamt natürlich nur 1 mal besetzt sein. Außerdem hatte ich gedacht, es so um 10 NSY spielen zu lassen. Aber es muss natürlich nicht das geschehen, was in der Zeit wirklich passiert, sondern wir schreiben unsere eigene Geschichte.--Yoda41 Admin 22:00, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ja stimmt das klingt echt total cool. Ich habe book Boba Fett zu spielen aber ich glaube ich bau mir einen eigenen. Weil mit Boba ja schon sehr viel Passier ist;) Willst du den mal so etwas wie eine Info-Box Hochladen wo alles steht was man so für seinen Charakter braucht? --Der Heilige Klingone 22:06, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich werde das Forum gleich noch machen, dann können wir uns da weiter unterhalten und stören hier nicht mehr den jedipedia traffic ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 22:13, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Okay das ist doch cool. --Der Heilige Klingone 22:33, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::gibts du uns dann nen link? Boba 22:34, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja hier der Link, ist aber noch nicht fertig, also das Design wird noch besser ;-). Meldet euch direkt unter dem Namen an unter dem ihr auch spielen wollt. http://www.razyboard.com/system/user_yoda41.html :Alles klar ich hab mich angemeldet. Wie lange dauert das ungefähr bis ich mein Passwort kriege? Boba 22:51, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :schnell--Yoda41 Admin 22:52, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Okay cool Yoda, ich muss noch etwas über meinen Namen nach denken aber ich glaube ich werde morgen fertig sein. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:00, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ha habs jetzt endlich geschafft. Ich hab vergessen, dass ich meine andere E-Mail Addresse angegeben hatte:) Boba 23:11, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Also an einem Rollenspiel wär ich auch sehr interessiert, ich hatte ja auch vor mich beim Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg anzumelden, nur wurde irgendwie die Webseite geschlossen (@ Periphalos: Gibts da ne neue, wurde das Rollenspiel geschlossen, oder warum existiert die Seite nicht mehr??). Nur würde ich vorher noch gerne wissen: wie ist das Rollenspiel aufgebaut? Wenn es ebenfalls so umfangreich und interessant gestaltet ist, wie das GBK (ich hatte zumindest den Eindruck das das der Fall war, habs ja leider nie selbsst erfahren können) dann bin ich gleich dabei. Gruß, Anakin 23:50, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Also es wird auf jeden Fall nicht so professionell wie GBK, sondern kleiner aber dafür findet man besser rein, weil es ganz neu anfangen wird. Aber interessant wird es bestimmt, wenn viele mitmachen.--Yoda41 Admin 23:55, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Also GBK ist schon auf einem sehr hohen Niveau. UNd es machen bestimmt einige mit, also ich werde mich warscheinlich anmelden. Aber was mich noch interessieren würde: Welche Charakteere spielt man denn in diesem Rollenspiel? Also in GBK z.B. spielt man ja imperiale bzw. Rebelleneinheiten, wie ist das hier? Gruß, Anakin 00:44, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Alles was du willst.--Yoda41 Admin 09:09, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey ich mach auch mit aber Cody hat gesagt du musst mich vorher noch freischalten wenn ja tu das doch bitte mal. MfG Dark Lord of the Shit :Ja hab ich eben gemacht.--Yoda41 Admin 19:12, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Teil 2 Ok hab mich auch registriert, allerdings werde ich nur als Besucher angezeigt, wenn ich auf Member Login gehe und dort mein Profil aktualisieren, husche ich erneut als Besucher auf die Forumseite. Dementsprechend kann ich keines der Themen ansehen. Periphalos :Geht mir genauso... musst du uns evtl. noch freischalten? Cody 10:39, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja also ich glaube er muss euch Freischalten. Also müsst hier wohl warten bis er Online kommt. Bei mir war er es grade also konnte ich sofort alles lesen. --Der Heilige Klingone 12:23, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ach so. Warum haben immer die anderen glück?^^ Cody 12:25, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Versteh ich nicht, ich war dierekt dabei. Boba 13:00, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja ich musste euch freischalten, ist jetzt aber geschehen. Schön, dass ihr dabei seit!--Yoda41 Admin 15:48, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nur kurz ne Frage: Ist der Benutzername, mit dem man sich im RS anmeldet auch der, den der Charakter trägt? Es haben sich bis jetzt ja alle mit exotischen Namen angemeldet, ich denke mal die Namen ihrer Charakter, aber man kann ja als Name nur ein einziges Wort angeben, was ich bei Charakternamen n bisschen blöd fände. Gruß, Anakin 17:26, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es ist der Name, aber nicht der vollständige. z.B. "Luke" zum anmelden und "Luke Skywalker" als Name. Dass das der gleiche Name seien muss, ist nur zur übersichtlichkeit... Cody 17:37, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, danke. Dann muss mich Yoda41 jetzt nur noch freischalten... Gruß, Anakin 17:57, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ok, hab ich!--Yoda41 Admin 19:22, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Gibt es noch Interessenten fürs Rollenspiel? Wir haben noch nicht angefangen und suchen noch ein paar Mitspieler.--Yoda41 Admin 13:08, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du könntest doch auch einen Artikel über Die Dagobah Verschwörung schreiben... Cody 13:25, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hehe klasse Idee Boba Diskussion 13:29, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey Yoda, hatte da eine kleine Idee bezüglich deines Rollenspiels, vielleicht wäre das ja was für dich. Ganz unverbindlich natürlich ^^ Periphalos 20:21, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mit dem Artikel warte ich noch was, mal sehen wie das RPG anläuft.--Yoda41 Admin 21:05, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::HM ich würdauch noch mitmachen, habe ab Montag Urlaub , Jango 06:55, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Scout-Rüstung Ich weiß, ich hab noch keine Quellen hingeschrieben, und war noch nicht ganz fertig. Wollte noch mehr dazu schreiben, war aber grad nicht da!!!MfG--Commander Gree_23 18:09, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Achso, na dann nehm ich den la mal wieder raus ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 18:10, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Benutzernamen ändern Hi, Yoda. Ich möchte meinen Benutzernamen ändern, und zwar in Cody. Begründung: Ich bin hier eigentlich nur unter diesem Namen bekannt. Außerdem wäre es möglich, dass sich jemand anders unter dem Namen Cody anmeldet, was dann zu großer Verwirrung führen würde... Der Name ist noch frei, sollte sich das allerdings ändern würde der Link oben blau. MfG - Cody 21:09, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hi. Wir haben spezielle Regeln für die Änderung des Benutzernamens eingerichtet, ich glaube, du musst alle Signaturen in deinen Neuen Namen umändern. Für genaueres frag am besten Premia.mfg--Yoda41 Admin 21:19, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Habe mal dir Richtlinie rausgesucht: Es besteht die Möglichkeit, euren Benutzernamen ändern zu lassen, was immer durch einen Administrator geschehen muss. Dabei gibt es aber das Problem, dass alle von euch hinterlassenen Signaturen zu toten Links werden. Außerdem kann sich ein anderer Benutzer danach unter eurem ehemaligen Namen anmelden, sodass die Signaturen eurer Kommentare zu ihm führen würden. In beiden Fällen könnten später Verwirrungen entstehen, weshalb ihr alle eure Signaturen umschreiben, also euren alten durch den gewünschten Namen ersetzen müsst. Versichert euch aber vorher, dass dieser nicht schon vergeben ist. Danach kann euer Name von einem Administrator geändert werden. Diese Änderung funktioniert ähnlich dem Verschieben von Artikeln. Eure Benutzer- und Diskussionsseite bleiben dabei erhalten, wie auch die Anzahl eurer Artikel und Bearbeitungen oder euer ursprüngliches Anmeldungsdatum. --Yoda41 Admin 21:24, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Gut, d.h. ich muss erst die Signaturen ändern, und dann kann der Name geändert werden. Dann weiß ich ja, was ich jetzt mache. Ich melde mich, wenn es so weit ist. Cody 21:31, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Und du bist dir sicher, dass erst die Signaturen geändert werden müssen? Cody 21:46, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Bei Bao-Dur (ehemals Commander Bly) würden die Signaturen erst nachher geändert. Oder gab es diese Regelung damals noch nicht? Cody 22:04, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja da gab es einige diskrepanzen. Frag am besten Premia, dann bist du auf der sicheren Seite.--Yoda41 Admin 22:09, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Star Wars Fanon Wiki Kläre mich mal kurz auf. Ist das sozusagen so eine Art "Kolonie der Jedipedia" mit Jedipedianern, die es betreiben, oder ein unabhängiges Wiki? Wann wurde es gegründet und wie viele unserer hauptsächlich federführenden Jedipedianer sind dort angemeldet? E.B 22:12, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Keine Ahnung, die haben nichts mit uns zu tun. Aber wieso fragst du mich das ;-) ?--mfgYoda41 Admin 22:19, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nur so. Ich dachte, weil die einen Link zu uns auf ihrer Hauptseite haben, wären das vielleicht welche von uns, die noch ein Fan-Fiction Wiki eröffnet haben. E.B 22:20, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Naja es kann ja sein, dass einige von denen auch hier angemeldet sind.--Yoda41 Admin 22:21, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Der Wiki ist von SkywalkerXL. --Garm Bel Iblis disku 22:24, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Moin komm mal kurz ICQ online... --Modgamers 10:34, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Video der Schlacht von Kalaan Ich habe ein neues Video eingerichtet, welches auf meiner Benutzerseite zu finden ist. Beurteile doch beitte, ob es eventuell mit dem Artikel zu Brenn oder Dellis Tantor, b.z.w mit Force Commander verlinkt werden sollte. E.B 18:05, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe das Video schon gesehen. Ich denke aber nicht, dass wir einen weblink bei unseren Artikeln reisetzen sollten, immerhin wäre das ja Werbung für YouTube ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 18:10, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dann zu meiner Hauptseite. Dann wäre das Werbung für die Jedipedia selber. E.B 18:15, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Denke ich nicht, schaut mal was Premia dazu gesagt hat, als ich mal was im Vorschalgethread gefragt habe in Bezug auf Videos von SW in Artikeln hier Boba 20:59, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fehler in der Datenbank Hilfe was soll das hier? Ist vorhin gerade als Meldung gekommen! Aus Jedipedia Wechseln zu: Navigation, Suche Es gab einen Syntaxfehler in der Datenbankabfrage. Die letzte Datenbankabfrage lautete: SQL-Abfrage versteckt) aus der Funktion „SearchMySQL4::update“. MySQL meldete den Fehler „1017: Can't find file: 'wiki_searchindex.MYI' (errno: 2) (localhost)“. :Ja der Server scheint heute irgendwelche Probleme zu haben. Den ganzen Tag über kam ich gar nicht auf die Seite und jetzt habe ich auch immer diese Datenbankfehler..--Yoda41 Admin 20:52, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ah oke,dachte schon ich hätte was falsch gemacht.. Ilya 21:08, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Änderungen Warum machst du eigentlich meine änderungen zum Beispiel bei Ataru oder Niman rückgänging? --Darth Umbra 13:01, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich hatte ein Problem mit der Übersichtllichkeit. Erstmal frage ich mich, ob es überhaupt sinn macht, die ganzen Jedi da aufzulisten und dann auch noch mit bild. Außerdem war die Darstellung nicht so geeignet, da sich die Galerie mit dem einen Großen bild auf der rechte Seite überschnitteh hat.--Yoda41 Admin 13:29, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe was du meinst, lass ich es halt. Du bist der Admin(Boss) ;) --Darth Umbra 19:16, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Wir können ja versuchen einen kompromiss zu finden. Entweder stellst du nur die Namen als Liste da rein oder wenn du unbedingt Bilder haben willst, dann nur die 3 oder 4 wichtigsten.--Yoda41 Admin 19:54, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) JediCon Du sagst, du kannst dir die 34 Euro nicht leisten. Vielleicht können wir dir das ja teilweise oder auch ganz abnehmen, wenn wir alle uns daran beteiligen? Ich will dich dabeihaben Mann!!! E.B 06:22, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Was sowas würdet ihr machen? Ich würde euch nicht davon abhalten, aber eigentlich kann ich das nicht annehmen ;-) Ich überleg mir die Sache mal. Ich muss ja auch erst sicher wissen, dasss ich da zeit habe.--Yoda41 Admin 09:38, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Yoda, ich denke mal schon, dass du da Zeit haben könntest, da die Con vom 21. 3. - 23. 3. geht, also von Karfreitag bis Ostersonntag. Ist also in den Osterferien oder haben Studenten keine Osterferien? Boba 11:31, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Doch da haben auch studenten frei. Schön zu wissen.--Yoda41 Admin 17:11, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vandale Hallo, Yoda! Sperr doch bitte 84.130.107.45, der hat Episode I: Magie eines Mythos "verfasst". Danke! MfG Kyle 11:47, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jinart Hi Yoda41.. Du hast Jinart korrigiert das sie eine Freundin der Republik sei. Ist sie doch aber gar nicht. Sie will doch eigentlich nur die Truppen von ihrem Planeten haben. Egal ob Seperatisten oder die GAR. Und das die Jedi ihr Versprechen nicht gehalten haben wird sie wohl auch nicht glücklich gestimmt haben. War also kein Tippfehler von mir. Ist das eigentlich üblich das man die Quelle beim Zitat angibt, weil oft Zitate auftauchen bei denen keine Quelle dasteht. Freut mich aber das neue Artikel so schnell "gescannt" werden. grüße Darth HYDRAnous 20:10, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Achso ich dachte das wäre ein tippfehler, da bei Zugehörigkeit Galaktische Republik stand. Das wäre ja dann paradox. Wenn das so wie es jetzt ist falsch ist, dann änder es wieder.--Yoda41 Admin 21:53, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Rangliste(n) Gibt es eigentlich auch eine Rangliste, so wie für Edits, auch eine für erstellte Artikel? K. Mephisto disku 20:41, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich glaube nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 21:54, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja...dagegen kann man nichts machen,oder? K. Mephisto disku 21:31, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Kann sein dass Premia das irgendwie einstellen kann, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher.--Yoda41 Admin 21:36, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) 18.000 Ich gratuliere dir zum 18.000. Edit! Mach weiter so ^^! --Asajj Tee? 17:22, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :danke^^--Yoda41 Admin 09:24, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Da schließ' ich mich an, meinen Glückwunsch! Puh, 18.000, ganz schön viel, ich hab gerade erst meinen tausendsten... Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 15:19, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Yoda'41' Du sagst auf deiner Benutzerseite, dass der beste Basketballspieler der Welt die "41" hat. Ich hätte gern gewusst, wer das denn sein soll :-). Gruß, Finwe 15:40, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich hoffe, es stört nicht, wenn ich die Frage beantworte, denn Yoda41 hat mir die Antwort auf meine Frage hin heute auch schon gesagt^^: Es ist Dirk Nowitzki. --Asajj Tee? 15:49, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Was, du hast heut auch schon gefragt? Bild:--).gif Naja, ich halte ihn nicht für DEN Besten, aber trotzdem danke. Gruß, Finwe 15:52, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ja Asajj hat die frage richtig beantwortet, Finwes Kommentar überlese ich einfach ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 16:22, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Hehe^^. Bester deutscher ist er auf alle Fälle. Der beste ist denk ich LeBron James und mein Lieblinsspieler ist Amare Stoudemire^^. --Finwe 16:28, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::: Ja die sind schon nicht schlecht ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 16:28, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Wie nicht schlecht????^^ Die gehen voll ab!! -- Finwe 16:46, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Quinlan Vos Hallo Yoda41! Ich habe mir eben mal die Disku von Quinlan Vos angeguckt und gesehen, dass du zweimal abgestimmt hast! :) Muss die Stimme dort jetzt durchgestrichen werden? Hier der Link Der Link. Gruß Heiliger Klingone 20:08, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :hast recht, ist mir garnicht aufgefallen ;-). Ja kannst die durchstreichen, ist aber im Endeffekt egal, da der artikel ja auch ohne die Stimme bestanden hätte.--Yoda41 Admin 21:00, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hihi werde ich dann machen sieht dann schöner aus! :) Nehme dann die erste Weg (streiche sie durch) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:42, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bilderbearbeitung Hi Yoda! Mich interessiert welches/welche Programme du zur Bildbearbeitung benutzt. Besonders interessiert mich dabei Yoda41Bild4.jpg. Gruß von Inaktiver Benutzer 18:22, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :dafür habe ich Photoshop benutzt.--Yoda41 Admin 14:15, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Danke für die Antwort. Ich arbeite mit The Gimp...soll Photoshop ähneln Inaktiver Benutzer 14:19, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Deine Biologie-Evolutionskenntnisse Du bist mit deinem Wissen hier gefragt. Es wäre schön wenn du deine Meinung beigeben könntest. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 12:38, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja mach ich sofort.--Yoda41 Admin 14:16, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Frage Ich muss dich mal was fragen: Hast du Das Buch Star Wars: Alle Welten und Schauplätze? Darth Nihilus 66 19:41, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :ne leider nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 09:41, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kein Prob., dann frag ich jemanden anderes Darth Nihilus 66 10:05, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jedi Meister? Das stand doch sogar im ersten Satz der Artikel. Warum hast du das wieder entfernt? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 09:20, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Weil das eine unnötige Kategirie ist. Wir haben schon die Kats: Jedi, Jedi des altens ordens, des neuen ordnes, willst du jetzt für jeden rang auch noch ne eigene kat haben? Ich glaube das ist zuviel des guten.--Yoda41 Admin 09:22, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ach so. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 09:24, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anfrage auf Move Rechte Hallo Yoda. Ich wollte bei dir eine Anfrage auf Move Rechte machen, da ich gerne den Artikel Multideonator in Multide't'''onator umbennen würde. Ich weiß nicht was die Voraussetzungen für die Rechte sind aber ich bin seit ungefähr 5 Monaten dabei und habe knapp 900 Edits. Ich hoffe auf baldige Antwort. Inaktiver Benutzer 11:30, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ok das hat sich gerade erledigt (s. Diskussion:Multideonator) Inaktiver Benutzer 12:08, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Verwaist30, du must die Anfrage bei Little Ani, Premia oder bei Obi-Wan k. stellen, nur die können rechte vergeben, Yoda und Ben sind (noch) keine Büokraten. Jango 12:14, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ja hab ich in der Diskussion, die in meinem vorherigen Beitrag verlinkt ist, von Boba erfahren. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:16, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Desweiteren, gibt es keine Vorraussetzung für Moverechte, vor allem nicht irgendeine Anzahl an Edits oder ein bestimmter Zeitraum den man schon dabei sein muss. Ich hab eine Moverechte schon zwei oder drei Tage nach meiner Anmeldung bekommen (wollte wissen was das ist und Premia hat sie mir ganz nebenbei mal gegeben ;)). Gruß Boba 12:28, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das ist gut^^ Ich habe mal meinen Beitrag geändert von wem ich das erfahren hab...echt seltsame Sache... Inaktiver Benutzer 12:31, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nen Yim Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh....Dieb ;)...den wollt ich doch schreiben..... Grrrrr du... ;) Boba 13:56, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Anmerkung:Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass das in keiner Weise beleidigend wirken sollte gell?;) Ich würde nie jemanden beleidigen, und ganz sicher nicht jemanden hier in der JP und ganz sicher nicht wegen so etwas banalem. Übrigends, hab ich jetzt Bio-LK, d.h. mach dich darauf gefasst von mir bis auf die Knochen mit Fragen gelöchert zu werden, sollte ich was nicht verstehen ;) hast du doch nichts dagegen oder? :) Boba 14:06, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Natürlich fass ich das nicht als beleidigung auf, ist doch klar, aber ich war halt schneller ;-). Du kanst ja nochwas ergänzen ;-). Und für Bio fragen bin ich immer zu haben.mfg--Yoda41 Admin 14:59, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Grrr, vergessen ich das nicht werde, strafen dich mit Fragen ich werde ;) Danke, danke, dass du bereit bist zu helfen. Ich werde jetzt mal verschwinden, denn ich hab noch Sport -.- Nachmittags in der 10./11., dass ist echt die Höhe Boba 15:08, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vandale Hey, wie erklärst du dir denn, dass erst neulich ein Vandale hier war und jetzt schon wieder so'n Spaßkind? Gibt es da nen aktuellen Anlass, weswegen jetzt plötzlich mehr Leute auf der Seite sind und sie besuchen? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:22, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die Seite wird einfach immer bekannter, da ist es nicht zu verhindern, dass auch mehr vandalen kommen. Aber das ist ja kein Problem, die werden ja sofort gesperrt und können nichts kaputt machen.--Yoda41 Admin 15:27, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja, ich meine nur, es war ja lange keiner mehr da.Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:30, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja stimmt, aber hin und wieder kommt halt wieder einer ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 15:32, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich mach mir eigentlich keine Sorgen wenn keiner da ist^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 16:03, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Frage ''Nu hab ich aber die faxen dicke... bist du nur so ein nervendes pisser Arschloch oder tust du nur so... provozierst du mit deiner scheinbar gestellten blödheit extra oder nicht? Wenn du es imemr noch net rallst, dass es hier auf die Quellenlage ankommt, die bei dir ZIEMLICH DÜNN ist und die genannten Ausnahmen nicht Zählen, da sie Falsch sind. Wenn das Wort so richtig ist (und auch vom duden her), dann ist dies die OFFIZIELLE RICHTIGE Bezeichunug, und alles was davon abweicht ist falsch (zumal man es mit der engl. Version des textes vergleichen kann und da steht dann auch immer Stormtrooper, also fällt anderes Wort auch flach). Alsse bitte ich dich nun endgültig DIE DISKUSSION UND SÄMTLICHE ÄNDERUNG zu beeden/ zu unterlassen, da du schlichtweg im unrecht bist und eigentlich mit allem was du hier tust nur zwist und zwietracht sähst. --Modgamers 22:35, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Geht das nicht ein bisschen weit?..ich bin kein pisser Arschloch. Die debatte zum thema findest du bei der sturmtruppendisku ^^ Periphalos 22:40, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja ich finde auch dass es langsam zu weit geht. Ich werde das mal mit den admins besprechen. Vielleicht sperren wir den artikel mal für ne zeit um da ruhe reinzubringen. Und für beleidigungen sind auch schonmal benutzer für ne woche gesperrt worden....--Yoda41 Admin 18:25, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Darth Banes Geburtstag Klingt komisch, is' aber so. Im Artikel hast du angegeben, dass er 1043 VSY geboren wurde. Das passt einerseits zwar (imho) zu seinem Aussehen, aber andererseits nicht zu den Angaben in Schöpfer der Dunkelheit. Wo kommt diese Information denn her? - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:59, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :??Hab ich das angegeben? Keine Ahnung mehr, wenn ja, dass ist das sehr lange her.--Yoda41 Admin 10:08, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST)